


I Dare You

by FandomBloc



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, McCall-Hale, Wolf pack party, dares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:17:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomBloc/pseuds/FandomBloc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Original post<br/>http://canthandlefeels.tumblr.com/post/48420657176/i-dare-you-scott-isaac</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Dare You

**Author's Note:**

> Original post  
> http://canthandlefeels.tumblr.com/post/48420657176/i-dare-you-scott-isaac

[Image from this blog](http://indecentdrawer.tumblr.com/)

"No"

"Stiles it’s a dare. You have to do it."

Scott and the rest of the gang stared at Stiles, trying to get him to make out with Lydia. Their little pack had gone over to Lydia’s, and now they all sat by the pool playing dares. 

“Derbear, your brother’s annoying” Stiles whined

“And you’re just noticing now?” Derek smirked

“Oi” Scott punched his brother on the shoulder “just play the game.”

“No, it’ll be awkward”

“No it won’t” Lydia shrugged, “let’s find out how a gay man kisses.” Stiles shifted away as she began to lean in, with her lips puckered up.

“Wait wait wait, fine you know what, I have a proposition.”” Derek put his arm around Scott “Since you’re so eager to humiliate my boyfriend, he’ll make out with her, but you got to kiss Isaac.”

“What?!?”

“He’s not humiliating me, or at least trying to… are you?”

“No”

“Is this about me and Derek, and how you  _always_  walk in on us? You should really knock you know.”

“GUhhhhh, No. You know what fine, deal. Just do the thing.”  There was about thirty seconds of silence as everyone’s eyes flickered from Scott to Stiles and Lydia. Stiles smirked and leaned towards the red haired girl who giggled and pressed her lips on his. The rest of the pack stared, sitting there trying to come up with a reaction to what they were watching. On the one hand they looked like a normal couple kissing, on the other Derek was there, watching his boyfriend make-out with his best girl friend. A few seconds after they pulled away,

“Okay Scotty your turn”

“Can I just say, you are an amazing kisser” Lydia remarked, brushing her hair back, then turned her gaze towards Isaac, motioning him to move closer to Scott.

“Come on stupid, he kept his part of the deal” Derek chided his little brother. Everyone seemed to be waiting for this moment, Stiles and Lydia kissing was just the build-up.

“Ughhh” Scott groaned, “how did I get myself into this”

Isaac sat silently beside him and smiled as he grabbed Scott by the shirt and pulled him in, crashing their lips together. Erica squealed with laughter as she watched her curly friend do something he would never do, due to the fact that he was quite shy, everyone else sort of sat there bug-eyed, holding their breathes, waiting to see what would happen. At first nothing happened, then Scott opened his mouth and let their tongues dance, tasting each other, causing Isaac to groan with pleasure. Scott immediately pulled away, blushing and flustered.

“Did you enjoy it?” Derek asked with the biggest smirk on his face, Stiles was leaning against him trying not to snicker at his best friend.

“Shut up” Scott got up and went inside, but not before pushing Stiles into the pool

“Hey-What was that for?!”

“Yeah, he definitely enjoyed that” Lydia said, looking over to Isaac, who sat there smiling to himself and biting his lower lip.

**~A few minutes later, while everyone decided to go for a swim ~**

Isaac was coming out of the bathroom, changed into just his swim shorts, when Scott pushed him back into the bathroom. Isaac raised a brow, Scott replied with a kiss, and he smiled into it and closed the door behind them.


End file.
